What Lurks In Your Black Heart
by playxhardx187
Summary: Michelle would never have a normal life. She was created out of a bargain between the devil, dracula, werewolves, and witches. But her sole purpose is to be married of to the devils son blackheart. i suck at summaries blackheart/oc!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic :) ! in my head ive been planning this for years and once wrote this story on quizilla but now quizilla isnt the same :(,,, so this arranged marriage is between Michelle and Blackheart. Michelle was created by a mix of vampire witch and werewolf! however there was something added to her that she doesnt even know about! obviously this has crossovers with a little bit of harry potter, blood and chocolate, and van helsing! but dont worry it wont get confusing because those characters wont be mentioned too much! please let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>The cold winter blew the mutt's long hair gently. It waved lively and the scares sun rays shown down releasing the gold lights encased in the locks. Her soft white skin was a fortress against the bitter cold. The hands brought up the dark furry hood of her coat, and before stepping foot in the welcomming warmth of the carriage, she took a final look at the place she called home for most of her teenage years, Hogwarts. This was just another goodbye, no different then the multiple homes she had.<p>

The carriage roughly began to take off, she was prepared to start a new "adventure" in a whole other world. A more horrifying place, she thought, and where only few have been to and back. A warm tear rolled down her cheeks. Preparing to say goodbye to the people who created her.

'why me?' she whispered.

3 months earlier

"Panzy! c'mon you're gonna make us all late!" I yelled up the stone stairs in slytherin homeroom. "Just a secoooooond!" she sang with a pitch that would make mermaids cry. I stomped away to the couch and looked over at Draco. "yea, she's not gonna be ready Draco, i say we drop the dead weight."  
>he smirked "what are you in such a hurry about Michelle? The challenge doesnt start until 4:00." I huffed. "its 3:00 now and if you want to see harry get roasted by those dragons I suggest we leave now."<br>the smirk fell off his face and the silence was interupted by panzy "WHERE IS MY MAKEUP?" with that me and Draco bolted out of the room and through the corrodors until we got outside. you mustve been running miles ahead of him because you stopped only to hear him call your name from afar. "sorry Malfoy but i really want to see that bimbo Fleur get eaten! sucks to be you slow poke!"  
>"yeah well im not half wolf vampire thingy...its just not fair!" he whinned. "no but you do have a fat arse!" I called back<p>

After the heart pounding show of the triwizard cup, it was night fall and the only thing lit was the school. "Hey malfoy, since you lost the bet how about i buy you a butter beer tomorrow?" you said in a victorious smirk as you approached the school  
>"how about you give me back my money?"<br>"dont be such a sore loser malfoy" i laughed  
>he pushed me "hey woah! dont make me hurt you." you said with forced stern voice.<br>"hah you hurt me? Michelle... get real, you could'nt disect the rats in class last week." he said triumphantly.  
>"That was ONE TIME!" you yelled and turned around with your back facing the school and you where a few feet farther up the hill.<br>"well, then- nextime i wont hold your hand and you can do it all by yourself" he said seductivly. The look he gave me was the look he gave all the other girls he wanted. Except its different when its happening to you. My heart fluttered. 'Michelle don't be another one of those girls, dont be that dumb trash' I reminded myself.  
>he walked up the hill ahead of me until he was infront of me.<p>

"yeah, then we would get a better grade." hah yes diss him that should do the trick you thought proudly.

"you know, I always liked how the moonlight made you look..." he said in a quiet and serious tone. And with that he turned around and left me.  
>I looked up at the sky to see the moon peering through the thick rain clouds. the rain came down and I snapped back and ran into the school.<br>walking up the stairs I finally reached my dorm. Everyone was asleep and the fire radiated heat throughout the room. I quickly stripped into warm dry pajamas and went back downstairs nere the fire. 'Draco' he came up again in my head and I let my mind day dream about him, unfortunetly.

The next day I was called down to the head masters office only to walk in to see him sitting in his chair and there was my 'mother'.

"michelle have a seat." dumbledor said i sat.

"It seems you are leaving this school to attend to family matters, I and the school will miss you very much! However you still have three months until you will be dismissed." he looked at my mother and then at me "I'll leave you two be"  
>and he left his office<br>"mother?" i said in confusion. "the time has come michelle, It was planned that we'd wait till you were 18... but His majesty said these days are urgent and he feels that this needs to happen sooner." she said through her beautiful transilvanian accent and her face with sincere.  
>"h-h-how soon?" I managed to say, my heart was beating and I gripped onto the arms of the chair.<br>"we will explain when you come back home."

Present day

The months came by fast, and there I was, awaiting the moment that was planed for me since befor my birth. My father, Dracula, and his three brides, who i considered my mothers, could never have kids. Even when he made a deal with the devil himself, the promises where empty and his lineage was never passed down.

ofcourse Dracula was never the first one to make a deal with the devil that lead to dissapointment. There where the once powerful werewolves "lugaru" who once ran europe until the human race tried to wipe them out. leaving them to pick up the peices of a once glorious empire. And the leader , Gabriel, of the secret organization said to me that it is time to take back what is theres and restore the land to its original ways. The so called prophecy required a female to fullfill it...it was thought that his bride Vivian was to do the honors, until she ran off with a human.

And last but not least lord voldemort. yes the deffinition of pure evil since his birth. what could he possibly want? Resurrecting from the battle with the "boy who lived" did not come easy for him. To regain his strength he needed help.

I was told that Satan gathered them. Knowing what they all wanted, he promised their wishes be fullfilled. And as sly as he was, he was going to get something out of the deal, something he was sure to fullfill his own prophecy. He promised them that allong with there wishes he wanted them to create a Woman for his son Blackheart to marry. A girl strong enough to have the combined powers of vampire, wolf, and witch. She would learn her powers from each of her parents or "guardians".

However this was also my curse. Never was I allowed to have a boyfriend let alone kiss, because i was born with such a sheild that whoever tried would get hurt. The only person that would be immuned to that would be Blackheart. And only until we would marry the curse would wear off.

Knowing this, I kept myself from falling in love, because there was no hope to be with them. I wanted-no- needed Draco, and to give everything to someone I didnt know is what hurt the most. Never have I had my own life because it was created for someone elses bargain. And now my 16 years which should've been fun, are comming to an end now that the time has come to meet my husband to be.

The carriage halted. un willingly I opened the door and stepped out to be welcomed by the place once called home. The castle of lugaru, hidden deep within the woods since as early as the Roman Empire.

As I passed the large doors there where my gaurdians. Dracula's 1st bride ran up to me and embraced me, "my darling Michelle, how we've all missed you" I believed part of that was true. Gabriel missed me, Dracula and his brides missed me, but I dont think voldemort really cared. No, I know he didnt care, "now, tonight you will pack your things and say goodbye to your friends. So, go to your room now and start." she said and motioned me to my room.

I opened the door to see my old memories, my child hood, I saw the wardrobe and opened it to begin taking my clothes out. As the final suitcase was filled I looked at the other items in my room, and my eyes where glued on my books. The books that where read to get away from the grueling training. I took them all and gently nestled them into my bags.

a knock broke the sillence. "come in," I sighed. It was gabe, "michelle, before you leave I want you to know, that you were not just some tool for us to use, that we didnt care about you or have feelings for you because we did. You where a daughter to all of us," he said. My heart lightened at the words he said, the words I've been wanting to hear all my life "why didnt you show it?" I said

"because we dont know what we have until its gone." he said

"and now I will leave and never see you again?"

"we wouldnt miss your day for anything." he said  
>I embraced him and he did also and took a breath of his scent, a warm earthy scent. "C'mon theres more people who want to say goodbye"<p>

Draco stood there with the rest of them and my old friends from hogwarts, and the wolves. It was hard saying goodbye to the people I loved not knowing if I would see them again, especially draco, with him i had to hold back my tears.

I nodded and slowly made my way to the large fountain outside. the waters where still, black, and reflected the endless amount of stars

"Tân Dŵr Daear Awyr, Mae'n bryd i adael y ddaear hon i ddyfnderoedd anobaith eich. Mae hyn yn y Ffindir dyma ddiwedd til eich enaid ei arbed rhag damnation. bydd rhywun yn cael eu eich iachawdwriaeth-" voldemort read from the book and the waters began to shake before begining a strong whirlpool. Taking one step on the ledge I turned, staring at the people I slowly tilted backwards and hit the center of the chaotic whirl. My world spun around me so fast, lighting shook the high mile winds until the solid ground hit my face. I opened my eyes to see...


	2. Chapter 2

"This is completley Unacceptable, Mephistophalese."

The devil gazed past the entitaled members of the hellian court and narrowed his vision to the Woman draped in purple robes . Proserpine sat across from him, surrounded by the rest of hell's high court. She showed no fear, no intimidation, no second thoughts about where this conversation was to be headed. The only emotion desplayed through her demonic eyes was utter annoyance and dissapointment. Other hellians wore there dress robes for this meeting about the prophecy yet to be fullfilled, in the hopes that Blackheart would take a wife once and for all. They all glanced between the The king and his wife, waiting at any moment for an explosion of his wrath.

"Then we will try again." He stated tensley, knowing that he was being put on the spot, and if there was one thing he did not want, was to be put on the spot.

"AGAIN? The last Arrangement was a failure." Proserpine seethed. The stare between the two was diversed by a small cough. Eyes turned To HER. NYX, the spare wife of the king, more like his whore. By no means did she belong to the court, she had no royal blood, nor brains, talent and manners to contribute. The only thing she possesed was mephistopheles favor of her and their son Lestat, who she so persistantly reminded, would make a better heir.

"ahem" she let out of her throat thin throat. She lifted herself to make sure those who had their heads already turned her way could see her. "Instead, of wasting your time trying to improve Blackheart, perhaps- it is time to accept his failures." everyone inhailed a sharp breath and held it in. She slowley glided to the center floor surrounded by Deamons hanging eagerly on her every word "My lord, the prince has constanly displayed his Arrogance, and lack of responsibility." She was treading in deep waters now.  
>"Lestat, on the other hand, has proved himself in area's that Blackheart failed to."<p>

"Not this again?" Proserpine huffed under her breath pinching the bridge of her nose, remaining in her seat.  
>Nyx smirked at her,<br>and turned back to Satan. "Consider...taking Lestat up as your Heir, For he will surely not let you down. He is cunning, rutheless, determined. He even took Blackheart's Fiance right from under his nose." she mumbled the last part more to herself

"THAT is enough" Presopine shot out of her seat and glaring daggers down at her rival. "Your cunning ways have destroyed the prophecies, to you and your son's favor. MY son is more than capable of handling HIS birth rights." Presopine's eyes turned black and the rest of the court shrunk in their seats.  
>"ENOUGH." The devil belowed, stopping the bickering of the two wives infront of him.<br>Their faces shot up at him pleadingly. "Nyx is right, Blackheart has not proved himself after all his chances-" Nyx smirked -"But Blackheart is my heir, and seeing so much of myself in him, he will be given another chance to take on the responsibilities." Persepine sighed in relief.

"I will find another bride for Blackheart, and I know just whos willing to do so. All those in favor?" an array of hands rose in the air. Only a little more than half the congregation agreed letting it slide. The other half, it was clear, took a side to Nyx. "Its settled."

He billowed out of the court to his office, he had just the people in mind to give him a virgin bride for his son. "My lord" came a panting noise from behind him. He turned to see Presopine, who has been pacing behind him. "You know of Nyx's plan to dethrone me as your queen, She's been conspiring in the shadows to sabatosh everything Blackheart does." Mephisto turned and held his wife's arms leaning his forhead on hers, their horns interlocked. "I know" he whispered.

"That's why I have a plan on who will Marry our son." her eyes shot up at him. "who are you planning to find? Please, someone that Lestat will not so easily tempt." He hushed her.

"not find, create." she was all ears now. "Vladamir, has been a thorn in my side, Begging to do anything for the survival of his offspring."

her eyes quickly narrowed in now flickering with anger, "not a vampire, the last one was enough-" he put a finger on her mouth. "not completely, the wizarding world has also needed help. Voldemort, would do anything for his success in defeating Harry Potter, he's so desperate, but will let no one know." he sighed. "A very potent mix, my lord." However she was not as impressed, seeing as there where many vampire wizard mixes.

"I also plan on adding wherewolf. Do you think those powers could match our sons?" She looked up at him now surprized.

she chuckled embracing him closer "He needs someone head strong, but kind at heart, and NOT easily tempted"

"Like you..." he kissed her and let go. "I'll tell Blackheart, surely this should bring some ease to his heartbreak." she whispered and left the room in a better mood feeling as if a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. She walked down the halls with her head held high HOPING to cross paths with Nyx to show her how victorious she felt.

Reaching her son's door she muffled her purple robes and knocked gently, the door opened with a move of her sons hand while he remained stairing out his balcony windows. Taking one last look at the land outside, for the last time. He remained in his room throughout the meeting, waiting, to hear about how he was now dissowned from all his inheritance.

"I bring good news." She announced, to relieve the worry on her sons mind. He remained unmoved, glaring out the window. His mother moved over to stand at his side. "Your Father decided to give you another chance"  
>the air was still tense.<p>

"will that fool ever learn?"

persopine furrowed her brows. "What?"

"I will never change, he knows this. Yet he seems to love watching me squirm under his thumb while i remain here."

"Have you no faith in yourself Blackheart?"

He turned fiercely faceing his blue eyes at the matching pair infront of him.

"This is not my time. I belong in my rightful place ruling a new order. WHY? Why have I been created for such a task when my creator purposely gives me such imperfections and a Bastard to get in my way?" his temper was now flailing and his black veins visable on his face.

She cupped his face in her hands. "my son. You have been made with all your fathers strengths and none of his weaknesses. But you also have inherited things from me. Wether you reach in to unlesh those strengths is up to you. You are the only one with that power."  
>By the second, his anger seased letting his eyelids fall. She stepped away towards the door and before leaving-"we will try again Blackheart, You dont have a choice."<br>a soft click of the door, and that was all. He'd have to try again, and this time, kill anything that tries to interfere with his future. A new more devious ambition ran through his veins, excitement.

meanwhile

Mephistopheles crunched his feet and cane in the cold snow infront of dracula's castle and smiled as it was just how he left it. Slipping into the door he was surrounded by darkness and the sent of rotting corpses. This stench undoubtably emitted from the thousands of hanging sacs attatched to the ceiling.

Mephistpheles chucled when he saw the voltage wired pinching the dead sacs. "still trying to give your runts a pulse i see"  
>he was greeted by a long silence from the abandoned castle. Once, it must've seen such life, but now its history is left to rot.<br>"Not for long, Master, for you see...My children will be alive soon at the hand of Dr. Frankiegnstein. God is not the only one who can give life." emerging out of the shadows came the sleek count pulling a few loose strands of hair behind his ear. Now the two where face to face under the moonlite entrance.  
>"He is not, my boy. Surely you wouldn't forget all I've done for you too." spoke mephisto.<br>"Of course not master, what would make you think of such a thing." Dracula, for the first time, was anxious.  
>Mephisto began to circle him. "oh, nothing." he replied simply.<p>

"then, may i ask, what brings you to my castle?" Dracula asked staring straight foreward. meanwhile Mephisto continued to circle fixing his gase at the sacs above him. He took his cane and poked at one, then hit it and the slimy sac fell to the floor exploding. Dracula flinched as one of his unborn children was destroyed and gripped his heart to feel no pain, just dissapointment. "but pray tell me Dracula, do your really think your science expirement could continue without my consent?" Mephisto growled. "My lord, I never ment to go against-" dracula was cut of by a wave of mephisto's hand "I dont want to hear it. This Idea you have will not work."  
>"why master?"<br>"Because Dr. is neither God nor I, he cannot give life. Recall the other failures you've encountered before?"

Dracula looked away from his creator.  
>"Putting those delicate women though that pain again, would just-" Mephisto put a hand to his cheek acting horrified "-be Malicious. I know they would never consent again."<br>"What do you propose master, motherhood is the only journey left for them."

"I know" he spoke in sympathetic tone. "I can help, and this will benefit us both."


	3. Chapter 3

Nyx billowed through the Halls of the castle looking for her son Lestat. She was fuming that her husband, son, throne,-once all so secure was now slipping through her fingers. Only months ago she was so sure Blackheart's failure would prove her son as the better heir to Hell's throne. Her son may be the second born, and she second wife, but their rank only made her more determined to receive the attention and favor to the Mephistophales. Lestat would make just as good a ruler if not better than Blackheart.

Nyx's ear twitched back as she heard muffled moans coming from the hallway she just passed. She turned on the heels of her feet and found Lestat pressing a chambermaid against the stone wall ravaging her neck with kisses. Nyx coughed to turn her son's attention away from the whore. Lestats charms where one of his greatest strengths but also a problem when trying to be subtle.

"Really mother?" he looked at her panting.

" we need to talk"

Lestate motioned his hand to the black haired girl whose garments where disheveled "I hardly think now is a good time."

The maid looked Nyx in the eye with fear for a brief second. Nyx hissed at the wide-eyed girl and she scurried off in the blink of an eye. Lestate straightened out his suit and slicked his hair back.

Lestat sighed. "Bored of Akasha already Lestat? Now you find it necessary to ravige little maids in public?"

"Ofcourse not Mother, there is a great difference from my princess, and the chambermaids" said Lestat smiling.

"then you will do well to keep such affairs secluded to the bedroom, if people where to see you with maids they would think Akasha was not doing her duty."

Lestate smirked -"oh trust me she is doing her duty- but i don't think that is what you came her to talk to me about is it mother?"

Nyx huffed, "no, I'm hear to tell you that our plan didn't work."

Lestat looked baffled "how?"

" Persephone convinced your father to arrange another marriage for Blackheart"

"How many times will he have to fail before father realizes he's waisting his time and should be crowning me?!" he growled.

" I feel that this will be the last time my son, we must be extra cunning." she approached her boy and held his face in her hands. "It wasn't hard to ruin the first arrangement" he said looking into her eyes.

"This time is different, I have a feeling this will be no normal girl my son. We will need more than your charm to destroy this prophecy."

I opened my eyes to see 24 pairs of black hooves kicking and digging into the dirt. Six rowdy black horses stood strapped to a large black carriage. suddenly i was lifted by a pair of strong arms. "Quite a tumble you took m'lady!" said the couch driver. He was a pale thin lad with read hair peaking out from his hat. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked. "No, no, I'm fine just had the breath knocked out of me" "Right you did miss!"

once I fixed my composure he bowed lowly, "Nathaniel, M'lady, may i say it is an honor to escort such a divine beauty to the kingdom."

I blushed "very nice to meet you Nathaniel"

"Not only do i have the honor of escorting the lady to the Kingdom but i may advise her on the welcoming ceremony" He motioned to the carriage "I am here to take you to the kingdom, no one must know you are arriving for your own safety, to take extra precautions the lady must hide her face at all times until she meets our king." he handed her a black veil.

"now if you will please enter the carriage and we can depart on our journey"

he motioned me to the carriage and opened the door. I climbed my way in and the interior of the carriage was soft cushioned with throws of fur. Nathaniel shut the door and before i could get comfortable the horses galloped off yanking the carriage with much power.

Trees flew passes and there was no sign of civilization, just more forest. I thought i spotted a few wolves racing the carriage.

Soon trees turned to shrubs. and shrubs turned to fields. Fields turned to small towns, the carriage slowed down as it entered the town and demons of all ranks looked at the black carriage going by. The town looked like earths victorian style, some buildings renessaince. It reminded her of home, wear witches and wizards dressed in clothes from all different era's. the demons hear looked human if it worn't for the horns on their heads, which came in all different shapes and sizes, some didn't seem to have any. As people tried to peer into the window I remembered to put on my veil.

The carriage continued on a winding road passing the palace gates and on its way to the large stone castle ahead. Large pillars guarded the entrance and towers reached the stormy sky above. The castle was larger than she ever believed. The carriage halted in front of the great steps. Nathaniel quickly opened the door and escorted me onto the gravel. We quickly approached the steps but i couldn't help but stop and stare at the castle through the veil. "M'lady the king would not like waiting" Nathan hastened and we flew up the steps and through the palace doors.

as soon as we were inside i was mesmerized by the great hall and large staircases at either side of the room. A guard approached us "I can take her from here" he said sternly. Nathan did not argue but simply looked at me and bowed. that was the last i saw of him before i was hurried up the stairs and winding hallways. It was difficult to keep up with the guard considering i could barely see him through the veil.

Maids rushed by doing there duties and barely looked at me. but one large figure collided against my shoulder and kept moving as if my body did not budge him and inch. we quickly halted in front of large wooden doors wear extra soldiers guarded them. "the king is waiting for you inside" the guard said sternly and left leaving me to fend for myself. The doors opened.

"enter" said a male voice quietly. I reluctantly entered the room. and the doors shut behind me. I could gel my heart beating and my face getting red. Thankfully the veil could hide my anxiety.

"you may remove your veil my child you are safe here" *shit*

I did as the king commanded but kept eye contact towards the floor.

Mephistophalese walked out from behind his desk and circled the young girl. He inspected her curves, hair, beautiful face, and most of all the cleavage of her breasts.

A purr like growl rose from his chest as he smirked. My eyes remained focus on the tile, and i unintentionally inhaled sharply.

"my, my…. how you've grown Michelle."

he stopped in front of her and lifted her face to meet his. "I must say I've been watching you grow and grow you did into a beautiful creature." I made out a small smile

"watching me?" i whispered

"yes, come dear" he motioned me to what looked like a small bird bath but was really a mirror. He waved a hand over and scenes from my life flashed like a movie. "you see, I wanted to make sure you where being taken care of and your family was holding up their part of the deal…I give them power…they give me a bride for my son." I looked at the devil before me…" and i have to say they didn't disappoint." I smiled…

"Have you been told of events that will take place these next weeks?"

"No my lord…" weeks? this was happening faster than i thought it would.

"Tonight, you will get rest, tomorrow there will be a ball to celebrate your arrival and engagement."

"when do I meet my betrothed?" i asked

Mepho smiled "not until the ball, as is tradition."

"and the wedding my lord?"

"a week after, my dear…" sang a woman's voice from behind me. It was my soon to be mother-in-law Persophine. Her face was beautiful. Aged slightly but she had strong bone structure. Her blue eyes where piercing and her horns curved back and were hidden beneath greying black hair. She stood tall wrapped in gold and red robes.

she motioned me to come closer to her and i did. She held my face in her cold hands and smiled getting a better look. "I want you two to be wed as soon as possible and start giving my son heirs, I think a week is enough time to get to know him yes?" I looked at her wide eyed. she laughed "oh dear I'm only joking…slightly…" I didn't know what to say so i just smiled at the queen innocently.

"You will be married a week from tomorrow" mephisto assured. "after that-" he continued "you will have plenty of time to get used to each other and make decisions like that with each other" he emphasized to his wife who smiled at him innocently.

"I think its enough talk of that my dear, she's had a long day and needs her rest." said the queen. her Ice blue eyes turned to me "come my dear let me show you to your chambers, the maids will take care of you tonight" she wrapped her arm around mine and led me out of the kings 'office'

from there on it was more hallways "do you think you can remember your way to your room?" the queen asked. " I think so" i lied. she opened the doors to a beautiful bedroom with large windows letting in moonlight "this is where you will sleep until you share my sons bedroom, does it suit you?"

"y-yes, its beautiful" i walked around the room in awe and sat on the large bed. "the bathroom is that door over there. If you need anything ask the maids, they are in there as we speak running the bath."

and with that the queen need say no more and left me to my sanctuary.


End file.
